User talk:Cheese Lord
Welcome Weirdowithcoffee Hahahahahaha wtf man!!!!!!!! Haha, good choice man... But, the Maid is better..!!! CREEPY MICKEY!!!! Maid 4 ever!! Lol man... You're really weird.... Ehm, I guess yeah.. She will...be...mad.... EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Meh... Not a nice pairing XD ..... She looks so.... innocent.. NSOR ''le Nada'' ''Troll'' 06:30, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Well... I think you're not,weirdo, there are lots of users that I've met and I think, but I'm not sure, didn't comment on my avatar, one of them is Whiskey, I'm sure of that. So don't worry. Dont think like that Weirdo.. Its not your fault. And basically there is no fault.. Oh and you should just clone yourself... XD WEIRDO YOUR BACK!! I though you were kidnapped or something.. Yeah its L... My new favorite character in an anime.. re:Dude.... You sound incredibly emo. No one ever gets along with everyone all the time, and if chat is furked on your computer, try changing browsers. You really gave no valid reason for deciding to leave. 02:37, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok, let me restate myself. I don't hate you, I don't mind you. Weirdo Excuse my carelessness, I was talking in pm with Sara, then I just saw EXACTLY THE MESSAGE THAT SHIV SENT. Sometimes the chat hates...I'm sorry for not noticing that you entered the chat, but please do not leave from such a silly reason. It doesn't mean we hate you or anything, it's just that we are focusing on something else. You could've waited a bit longer since I only saw your 3rd message(that of us being jerks). I apologize for not noticing, so will you please just return to the chat. Such things Weirdo are to be taken lightly. Man up and do things with a DON. You have to get over such simple things or you will get hurt too easily Weirdo. And I know that when I say simple, for them they aren't just simple, but they have a larger impact, but please, do not let that impact take control over your feelings and make you lose your cool head. Please just return Also they are not ignoring you, they are simply not giving you attention. It happens sometimes, even to me XD. They kinda don't care who joins or not and if you shout for attention, few will actually care. ur not an important user so idc............jk jk but yea i dont even remember ur first one so......yea, idc Troll King Imhungry4444 03:56, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Behold the wonders of grammar! ''le Nada'' ''Troll'' 03:59, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Well good for you *sniff* another one has fallen XD. Don't worry, if you say it's good, then enjoy it. And also don't let anyone upset you because of it. No?? Why would I...? Thanks! Unfortunately I start with being absent for a while... See you next week! Response You know what... No one has EVER asked me that. The "Emfrbl" bit is the first few letters of each part of my full name. But if you want to pronounce it as a word, I do pronounce it myself as "Em-fra-bel" One-Winged Hawk 00:49, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Categories All categories are available to all users. 22:06, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Re:Oi Oi Oi Oh, I definitely come here often, I just don't do that many edits. I usually come to add the latest chapter or new characters I like to my watch list. - BattleFranky202 04:26, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey Weirdo I AGREE TO WHAT HAS BEEN SAID! Content on your page replaced by "bye" Why is that? Why are you saying goodbye? Weirdozzy 00:06, March 28, 2012 (UTC) read the beginning next time please uhm did you even read how it began, DP is the one who started it by saying I suck. (which is no way for an admin to behave). He started the meanness, not me. I remained friendly for a long while. (OnePieceNation 01:33, March 28, 2012 (UTC)) who I am. partly an apology. I am someone who cares for one piece in extremes, I want this place to be the best place it can be. This sadly means that sometimes I take things to far, other times that I want to do to much and most difficult for everyone here I want to change a lot about this place and what I want to change might be either considered negative or positive, but as mankind is the negative gets far more noticed then the positive. So who am I, I am someone who is mostly an editor and in comparison sometimes goes to blog, I am also someone who joined this wikia in the same month as you, but has gotten because I am an editor several times more edits then you. But that doesn't matter. My first post wasn't a whine the first few after that weren't either it just suddenly went ugly, and me being up way to late and being tired didn't help at all, I did several stupid, unwise and unnecessary things on that blog yesterday. I am to blame for the mess I got myself in, however saying I spew nothing but foul hatred and nonsense at other users"" is really going to far, I always try to do my best welcoming new users, I help out people on how they should edit , other times when things heat up between other member on I blog I try to calm then down. If you can take the time to look beyond your angering you will see that I was only grumpy, touchy and over sensitive on that blog not on others. I never attack people just to offend them, I don't even think like. Yesterday was very late for me, I didn't mean for that particulary comment to be directed at you or to be an insult towards you. only those for X-raptor and DP were meant to be insults. I was very unwise and stupid yesterday and for that I apologize. However saying I take every oppertunity to attack people and that I am a zero that doesn't when that is anything but true and is actuall quite hurtful, I never meant for things to get so out of hand and please for that, for letting it get so out of hand and being so touchy please forgive me. I truly and sincerely hope that we can be friendly and chivilazed to each other once again. Please accept my apology. (OnePieceNation 23:15, March 28, 2012 (UTC)) Ps Well,that is the power of Photoshop that i've been mastering for years. 18:28, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Ban Look, if you have a problem with me tell me. I have much room for improvement and have been in a very stressful situation in the months in question. If you and other wikia members believe that a ban is best I'm fine with that. I just think that your arguments are a little one sided. -- 22:01, April 11, 2012 (UTC) re:Bored... Nothing new... 20:38, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Well, I guess you guys act the same, for being such peak-people. I ain't sure, if it was you or ClericofGayness, but my bro is retarded and one of you guys were messing with the kid. Happy Birthday Coffee Wishing the best of everything to you, have a wonderful birth date today! 05:51, April 14, 2012 (UTC) yeah HBD~! xDD 06:03, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Weirdo! Happy Birthday! ^_^ AkiharaShizuka 06:38, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Happy Bday weirdo with the same Bday as me XD Happy Birthday! :3 10:23, April 14, 2012 (UTC) It's your birthday today :O? Happy birthday anyway :)! 11:26, April 14, 2012 (UTC) HAPPY B-DAY WWC!!!! 12:32, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Have a happy cursed day of aging. May you stay Forever young, if you can of course. Nothing Else matters other than your birthday for you today, so ignore all the idiots that try to ruin it! One Day, death will come knockin' on your door, and you'll be riding through the storm to try and escape it, livin' on a prayer and just dreaming on until age shall finally catch up and you'll die, my darling. Until then, just go and show those fuckers that you're gonna go far kid. It's your life after all, you're never gonna be alone :D. Sorry if I was way too random, trying to be original with adding rock songs there in my message, but... HAPPY BIRTHDAY! XD Just have a great day Weirdo. HAPPY BIRTHDAY COFFEE 14:25, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Yo Coffee, MDM here. A very happy birthday to you and best wishes for your upcoming year and life beyond. Have blast, don't look behind and leave no regrets. Your presence has served purpose of Coffee on this wiki by keeping it awake and energetic all the time and I hope you can futher serve your duty on this wiki as Weirdo with Coffee (*^*) http://i1060.photobucket.com/albums/t445/doodlebug12341/01020136076500.jpg Caffeine isn’t a drug, it’s a vitamin for ones in need! :P 16:06, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday Weirdo have a nice day. 23;05, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Aww thanks guys :3 [[User: Weirdowithcoffee| KOROMO ]][[User Talk:Weirdowithcoffee| Talk ]] 05:32, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, Weirdy for a late happy birthday..... Anyway, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Hope this year will be the best one you will have so far! :D 20:09, April 15, 2012 (UTC) WEIRDO, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DUDE.. Sorry for being late -.- .. http://i1091.photobucket.com/albums/i389/uknownada/483rt0aehkmJoF-2k0RQ-A2.jpg 21:09, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Happy extremely belated B-day XD Wat Huh SeaTerror 17:52, April 17, 2012 (UTC) JTHM Wow, dude once i saw Squee as your avatar i knew that you read or have read JTHM,im reading it personally and its excellent, im a Jhonen Vasquez fan in general and love his artworks,a great artist. 12:27, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Signature Please, make your sign a template, thank you. please unban me over at creepypasta wiki. sorry for spam. i dont know witch wikis you use nowa days Carterslave 16:26, April 27, 2012 (UTC) XD what were you confused about? i got tired of the blog but in short it was based on Oda's recent interview aboyt the final arc which he stated he was planning already and thought out partiallyUltimate Law of Kaitlyn 10:45, May 8, 2012 (UTC)